Fiery Passion
by RaphaelsgirlKameko
Summary: Stopped: Due to loss of interest, ideas, and lameness.
1. HUGE DINOSAURS!

FIERY PASSION 

My name is Maddi and I'm just your average 14-year-old girl. I live in a two-story house in Manhattan, New York. Of course I got a family my mom, dad, big sister, 16, and my little brother, 8. Last but not least my little white dog, Lilly. We all were just your normal everyday family till that night that changed me forever…

_Flashback_

_As I did every night at 7:00 I walked Lilly. Yeah seems boring but let me tell you it was not as you seemed. And of course if you live in New York City weird things happen. And it did. Lets just say that a giant space ship that landed right in front of me is considered weird. A giant dinosaur came out. Lilly already was behind me with her tail between her legs._

_The guy (uh…monster) didn't hesitate he grabbed Lilly and me. As we entered the ship I gazed upon all the alien tech! He tied me to a board like in the movies. As for Lilly he threw her in a small cage. As for his size his throw was quite powerful causing Lilly to hit the back of the cage! The impact shattered her left front paw!_

_Before I even could threaten the freak the triceriton was starting to talk._

"_OK cutie how about telling me where the fugitoid is?" the dinosaur asked._

_Before I said anything I looked at his name tag on his somewhat uniform it read,_

_**General Mozar? **What kind of name is that!_

"_Uhhh…I …", I couldn't say nothin'. Lets just say I don't have alotta practice talking to giant dinosaurs._

_He seamed annoyed and didn't hesitate. He grabbed some type of oxygen mask, but let me tell you it wasn't oxygen. I breathed in and everything went **BLACK…**_

End of flashback 


	2. HUGE TURTLES TOO!

I awoke in a weird room. Even though my eyes still haven't totally concentrated. I was on a couch? The place looked really homey except for a ton of weapons! I knew what all the weapons were thanks to ten years in Ninjitsu classes. (I am a black belt)

I looked next to me and saw Lilly. Her leg was completely clean and bandaged up. She looked up at me and started to lick me all over.

"Hey Lil, are you OK?" I asked her even though I would not get any response.

She replied with a happy bark.

Suddenly I heard footsteps! They were coming closer! **A giant turtle walked in with an orange mask was looking at me…and it spoke!**

"Hey kid, wassup!"

My reaction was just like the meeting of Mozar! But this time Lilly didn't go hiding behind me! She sprang at the turtle and was hanging from the back of his mask! It was running in circles screaming at the top of its lungs!

"Hey! Don't just sit there pry your dog off meeeee!"

I pulled Lilly off of it and sprinted in the other direction! Before I could reach the door I ran straight into something.(oof) I looked up and saw once again another turtle, slightly darker green skin and it wore a red mask, and it was a lot more attractive.(I had to say that)

"Hey", it said with a light chuckle, "I like the way you trained your dog!"


	3. The guys in green!

Well I guess I looked like I saw a ghost. Lilly started to growl again but I held her back. I new that she would not stand a chance against two giant turtles.

"You ok?" the orange masked turtle asked, "Well at least she didn't faint like April did."

"Don't worry we aint ganna hurt you." said the red masked turtle.

"Please let us explain." Said purple banded turtle walking into the room.

I was sorta out numbered I just followed them to the couch I awoke on. Soon after I sat down another turtle with a blue band joined. I just sat there clutching Lilly in my arms. They started to tell me their origin or life story. They told me that they were mutated by alien ooze and taught the way of Ninjitsu and stealth by their master and or adopted father, who shockingly seemed to be a rat. And the evil alien bad guy who killed someone important to them and wants to control the world. All this really was interesting yet weird! They told me their names. Leonardo or Leo, the blue banded turtle aka the leader. Michelangelo or Mikey, the orange banded turtle aka the silly go-lucky one. Donatello or Don, the purple banded turtle aka smart one. And Raphael or Raph, the red banded turtle aka hothead. Oh yeah, and their sensei, Master Splinter.

"Ok you know like everything about us what's your name?" Michelangelo asked.

"…..uh…I …" I studered.

"Do not worry child." Said Splinter as he entered.

Wow he looked scarier than I thought.

"I'm Maddi….Maddi Sohma." I said, well more like squeaked.

"And who's the monster?" Mikey asked.

Lilly started to growl. I shushed her.

"This is Lilly." I said.

"Do you have a family?" Leo asked.

"OOOH NOO, my family!" I screamed!

Stupid me! I forgot about them! I left around 7:00 pm and now it's…11:30 pm! They're probably having a heart attack or something!

"I'm sorry, I need to get home!" I cried, "Thanks for saving me though!"

"WAIT!" I heard!

Raphael ran up to me and handed me a cell phone, shaped like a shell!

"If ya ever want to hang out just give us a call." Raph said softly.

"Thanks." I said.

And with that, I gave him a piece of paper with my address. Than, me and Lilly ran out the door to find my family!

HI-HI note: sorry if it was short. Don't worry the next one will be longer. Oh yeah sorry to if typos!


End file.
